


Blood and Wine

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up dipper, Anal Sex, Happy Birthday Kit :3, Kind of Dubcon tbh, M/M, vampire!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill meet up at Bill's place to talk about some business, but after some wine Dipper is feeling a little impressionable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeatheredKit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredKit/gifts).



> For FeatheredKit because it's her birthday and she's awesome :3 I'm glad that we ended up working together, and I'm hella looking forward to continuing our story and friendship <3
> 
> Alright, enough cheese, here's some sexy vampire stuff because I know you've been wanting some :p
> 
> This is in no way related to Bite Me, this is its own one shot :3

The sky was a dark gray, the clouds threatening a decent downpour for the evening. Dipper was driving down a neighborhood, his eyes glued to the road but his mind up in the dark clouds, thinking about what he was heading to do.

He had thought this over again and again, now sure that it was what he needed to do. The vampire, Bill Cipher, was the only person who could help him find his sister. A strange man that was the leader of some gang, Gideon, had taken her, and Dipper couldn’t find her himself, regardless of having tried for days.

The vampire was someone his great uncle had known before he passed away, Dipper having only met Bill once with Ford there. He was weird, to say the least, and old from what Ford had told him.

Bill was the only contact Ford had had that Dipper had ever met, so he was more comfortable asking him than any of the other powerful people in Ford’s book. That and the vampire seemed more than willing to help him, saying that he would do it because he felt like Ford would have wanted it.

He had insisted that Dipper meet him at his house to go over some details, giving him his personal number rather than the “work” one Ford had.

The house was up in the avenues, extremely modern and clean cut, red and gray being the main colors of choice. It blended in perfectly with the other houses around it almost too well, making it plain in a strange way.

Though he guessed that’s what Bill was after; privacy and blending in.

Dipper took in several deep breaths before knocking, not expecting that the tall, blond man would answer almost immediately.

“Dipper, please, come in.” He smiled and moved out of the way, holding the door open for the shorter man.

Bill’s height and sharp features made him intimidating. Of course he was pale and looked slightly sickly, but he masked it well with light makeup and his suave clothing. The age he was stuck with, the same age group as Dipper, about mid to late twenties, also helped, his still youthful stature making it look like he just didn’t sleep well from doing young people things.

“I haven’t been here in a little while, you changed the place up.” Dipper glanced around, finding that the inside of the house had more yellow in it than before. He probably changed what colors he liked every century or so. Dipper wasn’t sure exactly how old Bill was though, so he just attributed it mostly to the man being weird.

“Yeah, yellow has always been my favorite. I have to change things up as time goes on, for many reasons. Please, come to the kitchen with me. I have wine if you would like.” The blond smiled at him in a way that made Dipper shiver.

Sure he was a family friend, but he was still a creature that ate people. Dipper had to remember that.

“Y-yeah sure. A glass or two would help with my nerves.”

“I’m sure it will,” Bill said as he stepped into the kitchen, grabbing two long stemmed glasses. “It must be difficult, what you’re going through now. I assure you with my skills, once I get some details, I will have no trouble getting your twin back.”

“Really?” Dipper sat at the little bar-like area the kitchen had, a small smile finding his lips. Bill seemed really confident about finding Mabel, and that alone was reassuring.

“Oh, of course,” he chuckled. He sat the glasses down in front of Dipper, pouring a very expensive looking wine into each glass. The vampire lifted one of them to his lips and took a sip. “This is a good year. Even my dead taste buds enjoy it.” His eyes shifted to Dipper’s glass then back up to Dipper, as if insisting he take a drink.

Dipper took the hint, then lifted the glass, letting it barely get into his mouth, wanting to taste it before taking a decent gulp. It proved to be tasty enough, so Dipper opened his mouth more and took a bigger swig.

“Good?” Bill leaned on the counter and smiled into his glass as he took another drink from it.

“Mhm. It’s very good, thank you.”

Bill nodded. “Okay, so details. When did the little snot take her?”

Dipper went into a full blown explanation of what happened, telling the vampire about how Gideon had had his men come to their home a few days ago, knocking Dipper out cold and taking Mabel against her will. He also explained that Gideon had been stalking Mabel prior to this, and that it had been going on for a few months on and off.

At the end of his rant on how much of a pig Gideon was, Dipper ran his hand through his hair, looking at the wine in his glass. He needed more of it, or else he was going to have a breakdown in front of Bill. He chugged the rest of the glass, sighing as he put it back on the counter.

“What else do you need?”

The vampire blinked at him a few times, his expression curious. “Hm. Not sure yet. Maybe we could discuss more about this Gideon over another glass and in more comfortable seats?” He gestured to the couches to the left of them, Dipper nodding in agreement.

He wanted to bitch about that little asshole some more. It was helping him blow off some steam.

After Bill poured him another glass, the two went and sat on the black, leather couch that was positioned in front of a fireplace that had a flat screen hung above it.

“Nice, huh? I don’t really watch TV, but it looks good. Brings the room together,” Bill chuckled as he sat down. He leaned back on the armrest so that he could face Dipper.

Dipper watched how gracefully the other man moved, his long limbs draping over the couch as if he were trying to model his white buttoned up shirt and black slacks. He wasn’t sure why the vampire had dressed up for their meeting, and felt a little self conscious since he was wearing a blue flannel shirt and old jeans that were faded and nearly ripped at the knees.

“Yeah. This whole place is pretty nice.” He took another drink from his glass, taking this one a little slower. The wine was apparently chock full of alcohol, and chugging the first glass had made Dipper a little light headed.

“Why thank you. Now, tell me some more about this Gideon. And, yourself. We haven’t seen each other in a long time, and we didn’t get to talk much before. If we’re going to be working together to find him, I think we should get to know each other.” Bill leaned forward a little, taking another sip of his drink, waiting for Dipper to reply.

A little nervous, Dipper gulped and nodded slowly. “Uh, well, Gideon is a giant asshole. That’s the majority of his personality. As for me? Well, I’m just kind of a quiet nerd. Probably not nearly interesting as you are.” He laughed awkwardly and tapped his finger on the glass, avoiding eye contact with the blond.

He hummed and scooted a little closer to Dipper. “Actually I think nerds are very interesting. That means you know a lot about technology, right? I personally think that kind of stuff is fascinating. I watched it develop, but never could wrap my head around it.”

“Oh, I mean, kind of. I like video games and supernatural stuff more than like, tech stuff. I know a fair amount about computers, but not really a ton.” He scratched the back of his head and swirled the wine around in his glass.

“Supernatural stuff huh? Well as a creature of the night I could tell you _plenty_ about that. To me it’s boring, but it would be interesting to see your reactions to it. You have a cute face, it would be nice to see those doughy eyes go wide.”

Dipper looked up at Bill, trying to judge what he had just meant by that. Was… was he flirting with Dipper? “Th-thanks?”

Bill laughed and waved his hand at him. “Anyway, we’re not going to be able to start the real work until tomorrow, so let’s relax for now and take a break before we get worked up on finding this guy. Need more wine?”

He looked down at his glass and found that it was still about half full. “I think I’m good for now. This is strong stuff.”

“Mhm. I have to have it strong for it to do anything for me. Slipped my mind that a human would be drinking it, sorry. Should have given you something weaker.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just take it slow from here.” He took another sip from the glass then placed it on the coffee table between them and the fireplace.

Bill copied his action and set his glass down, putting his arm up on the back of the couch.

Dipper wasn’t sure when the vampire had gotten so close, but Bill was practically right next to him at this point, smiling down at the now cowering brunet.

“I-I uh, probably shouldn’t stay too late. Sleep would be good to get, before we get things going. Gotta be prepared for anything.”

“Aw, but we just started talking.” Bill put his index finger under Dipper’s chin. “And I’d hate for you to drive home after all that wine.”

He swallowed thickly, his heart pounding against his ribs. The attractive vampire was definitely flirting with him. And he was pretty tipsy at this point, so driving home would actually be a problem. “A-are you suggesting that I stay the night?”

The vampire’s index finger slide along Dipper’s jaw, until his hand was cupping his face. “I’m suggesting that we both take into consideration that we’ve had a bit to drink, and while relaxing _lots_ can happen.” He leaned forward even more, Dipper too stunned by what was happening to move back.

Bill’s impossibly soft lips pressed onto his, sending a tingling sensation throughout his body.

Dipper gasped from the sensation as Bill moved away, and nearly leaned in for more. It had felt _really_ nice. “Wh-what was that for?”

“Let’s have fun tonight. Get some things out of our system,” he said softly as he went in for another kiss.

Still unsure of what else to do, Dipper let it happen, not fighting back when Bill pressed into him further, making him fall back into the armrest of the couch.

His lips left Dipper’s, moving down his jaw to his neck, where he began to nip at his throat, making Dipper squirm underneath him.

“Ah, B-Bill, this… I don’t know…” He lightly pushed at Bill’s shoulders, finding that it didn’t move him at all.

“Hush, I promise you’ll enjoy it. Just relax.” He put one of his hands into Dipper’s somewhat curly hair, and put the other underneath him, grabbing at his shirt. His breath was surprisingly warm, and as he licked his throat, Dipper felt chills go up his spine.

“A-are you going to bite me?” It honestly sounded pretty erotic, and Dipper wouldn’t mind trying it in better circumstances, but for now he was a little afraid. Bill wouldn’t kill him, right?

“Mm, oh yes. You smell too good not to. But we’ll get to that part after we have some fun. I want your heart to be really pumping when I sink my teeth into your throat.”

Another jolt of pleasure went through Dipper, the vampires words making him feel hot. “I-I just…”

“Sshh. Just… enjoy.” His hands clenched pulling Dipper’s hair a little and tilting his hair further back to get more access to his neck. With the new room he had Bill licked from his collarbone to his jaw, chuckling at the whine from Dipper it caused.

Knowing that there wasn't much he could do to stop it anyway, Dipper just tried to get himself to be less tense, telling his brain to enjoy the attention.

“There you go! Relax and we'll both feel great in the end.” He could feel Bill smiling against his neck, his sharp fangs occasionally rubbing against his skin.

It sent chills through his limbs, his pants now growing tighter.

Bill put the hand that was underneath Dipper onto his thigh, slowly tracing up to Dipper’s crotch.

He let out a soft mewl at the touch, and moved his hips forwards into the vampire’s grasp.

“You being eager makes me eager. Let's see if I can make you beg.” The blond tightened his grip on Dipper’s erection, just enough to get the other to arch his back and moan. “Good,” he breathed. “But it could be louder.”

Before Dipper could even process what was happening, he was suddenly pantsless, then shirtless, naked in nearly the same position he had been in before.

“H-how did-”

“Vampire. Not human,” he laughed. “Now no more speaking unless it's begging or something sexual.”

He put his hand back on Dipper's crotch, now able to wrap his hand around his length and stroke.

Again Dipper moved his hips into it, letting out a moan and tilting his head back.

Bill took it as an invitation and put his mouth back to his throat, letting his tongue massage the spot he was going to bite into.

“You know, usually I don't fully have sex with someone I'm going to bite, but the noises you're making are too good. I want that begging I mentioned.” Bill paused his movements for a moment, kneeling in front of Dipper. He unbuttoned his shirt somewhat slowly, smirking down at Dipper teasingly.

“If you're going to fuck and bite me, just do it already,” he whined. The lack of attention was starting to bother him, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

“Ooh, there we go,” Bill growled. “Less whiney though. Beg.” He slid his shirt off, then made quick work of his slacks, tossing them aside and coming back to Dipper in a needy fashion.

The vampire put his hands back in place, one in Dipper's hair and the other on his erection.

“Bill, p-please fuck me.” Dipper hoped that it sounded more like begging that time, since now he was actually wanting it.

He hummed for a moment before jerking his hand harder and faster. “Louder.”

Dipper obliged and shuddered at the sudden rapid movements. “Ah, please! Fuck me!”

“Much better,” he growled as he moved his hand to lift Dipper's hips to his. “Just relax and trust me. The pain won't last long.”

Nodding, Dipper winced in anticipation of the pain he had felt before, being as he was far from straight.

He was sure Bill either could tell, or he didn't care, since he handled him a little roughly, sliding his somehow lubed up cock into him.

The whole vampire thing was a little nice, since they didn't have to deal with many of the normal pauses, but it was also kind of a bad thing, because Bill's thrusts were way stronger than Dipper was used to.

He cried out and gripped at whatever his hands could find purchase on, his head flying back and his torso and hips pushing up against the vampire.

“Fuck, you're turning out to be more fun than I thought. Let's get those screams a little louder though.”

Dipper wasn't sure how much more if the rough treatment he could take, but welcomed the pain all the same. His whole body was tingling with pleasure, and he wanted more of what the vampire had to offer.

Bill slammed into him a little harder, his pace now way too much for Dipper, who let out a help moan half yelp. “I can just hear that excitement of yours,” he murmured as he leaned over Dipper. Once again he used his tongue to massage the muscle in Dipper's throat, relaxing it enough for him to bite.

Now putty in the vampire's hands, Dipper just let himself go as limp as he could so that his body would stop trying to tense up at the pain, which just ended up only making it worse.

After Dipper's neck was covered in his saliva which would help numb the bite, Bill opened his mouth more, letting his fangs come out from under his gums, then bit down, blood rushing over his tongue and down his throat.

Dipper had never experienced anything like it before, his blood being sucked from him like that, and he let out a groan from pain and pleasure, pushing himself against Bill as much as he could.

Though he was focused on drinking the warm, free flowing blood, Bill kept his hips moving at the much too harsh pace, and it eventually caused Dipper to reach his boiling point. His entire pelvis pulsed at the orgasm, and he gasped at how incredible it made his entire body feel.

The vampire finished soon after, emptying his seed into the human, but keeping his mouth latched onto his neck.

It took a lot of effort to not kill the boy, since his blood was _so_ much sweeter than he thought it would be, but Bill managed to keep him alive.

Dipper was disoriented and extremely light headed when Bill finally moved away from him, and couldn't force himself to sit up. “Yo-ou didn’ do tha’ with Ford, did you?” he slurred.

“Of course not,” Bill laughed as he cleaned up Dipper's mess from both of their torsos. “He wasn't cute like you are. Now rest. Tomorrow we start on finding your sister.”

“Mm,” was all he could force out.

His body was sore already, and Dipper was barely conscious, but he was okay with what had just happened. Once he got over the pain part, he found that Bill had been the best sex he had ever had.

Dipper's tired eyes started to close, his mind still swimming from the blood loss and overwhelming orgasm. Tomorrow he would start working with Bill, and he would find his sister. A good end to the week that had started out horribly.

“Night Dipper,” Bill said as he draped a blanket over the human.

“M’nigh’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I gave it a super open end for reasons of I don't know. Whoops.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this :3 And again, I hope you've had a very super awesome birthday Kit :3


End file.
